


向哨

by caesboard



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesboard/pseuds/caesboard
Summary: 森蚺和黑豹的脑洞





	向哨

**Author's Note:**

> 做了一个半有不有的脑洞设定，但是一直没有补充完全……

“帮我和塔请个假。”向导一把抱起了他陷入半昏迷状态的搭档，拒绝了他人帮忙的提议，直接放弃战利品分配离队了。他将迦利尔7.62毫米突击步枪背到身后，左手摩挲了一下弹匣——这动作逼得所有人都住了嘴———然后将身上还蹭着他的哨兵调整好姿势，“大概四五天吧。” 

这只特别行动小队的队长神情复杂地拍了拍向导的肩，没有说话。  
队员们都是普通人，探究中带着窥探的眼神便扫遍了亲吻着向导脖颈的哨兵。 

特别行动小队大多直接被塔管辖，即使是普通人也知道哨兵向导的神神道道的玩意：什么结合热，什么精神疏导，什么五感敏锐。但是道听途说与亲眼见证毕竟有些区别，特别是当一向沉默寡言、武力高强的哨兵眼神迷离，甚至发出了讨好的呜噎声时。即使是家中早有妻儿的队长心中都一个咯噔：这小子……怎么这么勾人了！ 

向导不满地背过身，用身子将哨兵和人群隔离起来，右手插入哨兵短而硬的发际间，亲昵地给他梳理按摩着，精神触角也猛地钻入了哨兵的精神壁垒内部。 

“我们马上回去。”向导低下头，朝着哨兵的耳侧呢喃道。  
哨兵被他的向导撩拨得差点高潮，颤抖着蜷缩起身子，沙哑地应了一声好。 

 

“唔…哈啊，你…轻点…轻点…”  
哨兵呜咽道。他带着伤疤的脊背绷紧成了将要折断的弩弓，又在最后一刻被向导强硬地按住了腰臀处，发软地倒了下去，看上去倒是不情不愿的。 

向导可没想这么多，他盯着哨兵被体液浸染的发亮的穴口，看着被他勾出的艳红的肠肉颤抖的模样，已经知晓了这个久经沙场、强悍坚韧的前线哨兵在想什么。 

向导一向脾气不算好，即使有足够的耐心，此刻也被消磨完毕。他“啧”了一声，精神触角围绕着哨兵的精神堡垒探测了一圈———摇摇欲坠的防御竟然还试图将向导的疏导拒之身外。这点无用的自我防御机制在向导面前自然是无用的，但是令他更为生气的是哨兵闭塞自我的态度。 

当年建立个精神壁垒都要学半年，怎么现在这么牢牢地记着拒绝配对的向导了啊！ 

向导无奈地将垂下的额发捋到耳后。这倒是他第一次厌恶起自己的长发了。刚刚火拼得一时兴起，他没忍住冲动，把发圈撸下来扔到了一旁，现在就对这小的要死的发圈的位置一头雾水了。向导要是想要回他那至少不碍事的造型，还得跑去恳求哨兵：不提剩余绑头发的玩意都在哨兵那边，哨兵可是他们俩中唯一懂得绑头发的人。 

向导深吸一口气，终于在这久违的静谧中冷静下来。这间精神疏导室拥有塔里最顶级的隔绝措施，相对的租用费用也很高昂，要是让哨兵知道了，绝对会冷着一张脸拒绝。 

可惜他的哨兵现在还陷在执行完任务的共鸣里，又由于长期糟糕的精神状况，被动地陷入了结合热里。幸好向导只拥有与哨兵共享的精神标记，结合热的余波还要几分钟才会涉及他。 

向导停了动作，将性器顶端顶在没入臀部的位置，不缓不急的摩擦着，一手漫不经心的揉着哨兵的头发，玩弄着哨兵黑发的末梢，另一手则抓住了哨兵的睾丸，十分狎狔地揉捏着。 

看似抗拒的哨兵沉默地伏在白色的墙侧上，接受这磨人的酷刑。可是不待多久他便已经浑身颤抖，从耳垂至臀尖都红透了。随着呼吸起伏的肌肉里沁出不少汗来，乃至哨兵腿软地要倒下去，又被向导强制地扶住了腰侧，而那一块又正好是哨兵的敏感点，呻吟便无法抑制地从哨兵被捂住的嘴中冒出。 

好热……烫……怎么……为什么……痒。 

正巧向导自他上方说道：“痒吗？”他的嗓音在这哨兵专用的隔音室里回响，成了喘息以外唯一的声音。不，也不是，哨兵敏锐的五感体贴地替他感受到了这一切：向导握在腰侧的手指动脉血管的跳动，向导阴茎上过多的润滑液粘连臀部的声音，向导呼吸里的水汽在他身上凝结蒸发的热量…… 

向导曲起了手指，指尖毫无章法而粗暴地四处抠挖，挤压着蠕动的软肉，像是试图从肠道里挤出些淫荡的汁水一般。哨兵难以自抑地呻吟出来，引得向导在他耳边轻轻地嗤笑了一声。 

正额头抵地，暗自忍耐的哨兵羞耻地闭上眼睛，只觉得那几道长年累月留下的伤疤都灼烧起来，好似被向导活生生的扒开看透。 

肮脏。哨兵这么认定自己。他明明身处最适宜安抚哨兵的隔音室里，视野里却全是闪现的火花，四溅的画面色彩失调的叠在视网膜上，好像是那些镭射激光溅在尸体额间，又或者是熟悉的棍棒殴打的疼痛。哨兵在瞬间不受控制地蜷缩起身体，应激反应地将头护住。 

啊……再过一会儿…… 

哨兵咬紧牙关，上下牙咯噔地打颤，几近恳求地想道：再等一会儿，再等一下，就好了。 

可是那熟悉的疼痛感还是从尾骨蹿过脊椎，让他宛如过电般虚弱地颤抖起来。哨兵甚至怀疑自己是不是受虐狂，不然他为什么还能在疼痛中感到一丝上瘾的痒劲。 

向导抓紧了哨兵的黑色短发，将他的头从挨紧的手臂间拽出，强势地拉近自己：“疼吗？” 

哨兵沉默了好一会儿，从牙间里挤出了“不疼”二字。 

向导不说话了。他突然地将性器肏了进去，将还紧缩着的穴肉捅开，毫不顾任何疼痛。交合的地方渗出了血丝，向导却只是抽出了阴茎，再次从头全部插进了哨兵的后穴。 

“疼吗？”向导沉声问道。 

这全然的疼痛、又或许夹杂着一丝快感的冲击击倒了毫无防备的哨兵。他感知的能力即使在哨兵中也极为出色，此时更是将每一丝毫的刺激放到了最大。比常人放大百倍的痛楚令他大脑一片空白，哨兵反射性地喊出来：“…不疼！”他死死地咬住了抵在嘴边的左手，试图堵住自己的声音，就像他习惯做的一样。哨兵从嘴里尝到了熟悉的血腥锈味，而这让他感到欣慰。 

只有这样才不会发出惹人厌烦的声音，只有这样叔叔们才不会用袋子堵住他的嘴巴，或者将靴子踩在他的肚子上一脚踢开。 

“嘘，乖乖的，不要出声。”  
乖乖的，不说疼，他就还能得到糖果。 

向导的脸色更沉了。  
他的右手掐住哨兵的下颚，几乎要把哨兵的头扯下身子，眼睛只盯着哨兵暴露出来的喉咙，看他困难地吞咽口水，喉结滚动的性感样子，迫使哨兵松开那鲜血淋漓的手腕。 

“如果你疼就喊出来。”他盯着哨兵颤抖的睫毛说道，内心因为哨兵无意识中流露的心声而心疼不已。这情绪的余波影响到了哨兵，深色皮肤的青年即使头脑空白，还是颤颤巍巍地伸出手蹭了蹭向导的脸颊。

向导沉默地蹭了蹭哨兵的手掌，那触感滚烫而潮湿。知道自己被塔分配的搭档强大而敏捷，也知晓哨兵的心理阴影，但是却比任何时候都心生怒火，滚烫而疼痛的情绪在他心里翻腾。 

向导还记得第一次见到哨兵的场景。温馨的住宅区里的异类，因为觉醒而失控的青涩的少年，还有血淋淋的地板和行凶未遂的犯人。

“看起来是被性侵过的样子。”医疗兵粗略一番检查，冷静地下了结论，开始包扎伤口，“大概会比较难搞，辛苦你了啊。”

那时的向导还是一个精神波长平缓，并不出彩的公用类型向导，日常职责便是安抚刚入塔的毛躁哨兵们。 好不容易随队出来执行任务，回去又多了一个要完成的任务。同样毛躁的向导冷哼一声，心想：我见过的刺头还不多吗，又不差这么一个有心理阴影的人。

可是这小子却意外的听话。他不暴躁易怒，也没什么反社会倾向。作为一个刚觉醒就被锁在塔里学习守则的哨兵而言，哨兵安静内向地太让人放心了点。经过几次精神梳理后，还是哨兵主动要求提早结束向导的服务。

“……你不喜欢精神梳理吗？”向导纳闷地问道。哨兵在能够自如掌控自己——那通常得经过两到三年的训练后——才能申请匹配向导，在此之前公用向导会一直是哨兵间的香饽饽。向导甚至怀疑起自己精神梳理的手艺是不是变差了。

哨兵看着地板，沉默半响：“……太费时间了。”他黑色的发尾没能盖住白皙的脖颈，这让他弯曲的颈椎骨暴露在向导的视野里。

向导不知为何有点不爽，但是他看在哨兵一直省心的份上，便批准了他的申请。他一边签字一边和哨兵警告道：“精神梳理少几次还好，多了你就等着紊乱吧。”他搁了笔，还想再看一眼申请表上洋洋洒洒的申请原因时，下一个哨兵已经急匆匆地闯了进来：“呃我说时间到了吧——咦这里还有人？”

向导冷漠地说道：“我说过几次……不允许不敲门就踏进来的原则？”他还想再敲打敲打这个愣青，回头一看，安安静静坐在那里的哨兵已经不见了。

自此以后，哨兵就一直没出现在精神梳理室。向导心血来潮时翻看过历史记录，也从来没看见过哨兵的名字。向导想至此，心疼而有些愧疚地吻了吻身下的哨兵。他的动作也不自觉地轻柔了些许，伸手握住了哨兵的性器，上下撸动了起来。原本软垂下去的性器几乎在瞬秒间便站了起来，仰慕地贴紧了向导的手，挤出了有些粘稠的液体。

情欲初始，惊心动魄。哨兵被自己的反应惊醒，也不再执着于他伤痕累累的左手，整个身体宛如坍塌般贴向向导的手，又被他的臂膀揽回了原处。

向导用另一只手覆上哨兵的胯骨，近乎色情地一寸寸抚摸过那凸出的部位，又去描过骨盆上凹陷的人鱼纹，再是起伏的腹部和锋利的肋骨。哨兵的视线随着他的手指移动，贪恋地捕捉着向导的每一丝动作；他的肌肉线条柔和地随着向导指尖移动，细密的汗珠沁出皮肤。

向导几乎被哨兵的魅力淹没。他被自己野兽一般的欲望震悚，一边却无法抑制地揉搓着哨兵的乳头，专注地将身下之人玩弄到皮肉通红。哨兵像是一个已经熟透的果实，薄薄的果皮已然裂开口，露出了柔软多汁的果肉，甚至散发出一种糜烂的甜香，勾引着人跌入这个无底坑。

哨兵受不了向导的手法。他双眼涣散，双手双脚都松了劲，嘴里呵出一口一口的热气，要不是有向导扶着，他可能早就滑到了地板上。

“这次冲得这么猛，肾上腺激素还没下去吧？怎么就没劲了。”向导的声音说道，带着他平常固有的刻薄口气。向导嘴硬心软，在看不见表情的时候便显得尤为严厉。哨兵被这训斥羞耻地夹起了腿，几乎想用手将自己的充血变硬的阴茎摁下去，却被察觉想法的向导握住了手腕。

“我怎么说的，不要忍耐自己。”他冷厉的嗓音近在咫尺，吓得让哨兵几乎要挣脱出去，又被向导一扯带了回去。

哨兵无助地摇着头，黑色的眼睛里闪着水光：“可是这…唔……不好……”他一边这么说着，身体却诚实地贴回了向导的胸膛。结合热让一向沉默慎己的哨兵几乎丢失了自己的理智：“可是……又很热，怎么办……”

向导又去吻他，一边缓慢而坚定地抽插着，挤压着哨兵高热的肠道：“你告诉我你要怎么做。”他迷恋地盯着冷白灯光下哨兵的侧脸，他棱角分明的下颌，还有因为快感而虚拢的眼帘，又一次放慢了做爱的节奏。

白日宣淫便在向导的纵容下变得漫无尽头。

 

TBC


End file.
